Whirlpool Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Kushina and Kachuu both are down in the dumps about their love lives.After compiling what they want in a man and noticing a certain blonde fits that criteria they plan to win him over. Uzumakix3. NaruxNarutoxKushina. Rewritten!


Whirlpool Love

0

Naruto x Kushina x Oc

0

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE RANKINGS!

0

Story Start

0

His eighteen birthday came and went and life went on. His journey and destiny passed by far faster then he could have predicted. Though their was something missing from his life but he couldn't tell just what it was.49998...49999.…50000. The blonde counted off finishing off his training routine with some pull-ups. Due to his regeneration factor he had to keep on pushing how far he could go to get a good workout. So he decided to return to the mansion.

The person in question was a young man, spiky golden hair and gentle cerulean blue eyes. He was relatively tall for his age, about 6'2 and had a warrior's build. Though looks were not a means of guaranteeing happiness. Money and Power granted a person only so much. What he lacked was a purpose like everyone else close to him who were walking down their paths of life.

The place had been relative quiet since Hiko and his other relatives moved out. Neither Kushina his Okaa-san or Kachuu were their usual balls of energy they used to be. Kachuu, his little sister, tomboy extraordinaire who took after their mother seemed to spend hours at a time by herself; contemplating something, contemplating a purpose in life possibly. It was to an extent that soon brought his disappointment that their time together lessened, but he accepted it since he himself had calm down sense his youth. Unknown to him walking in at his current condition would change things between the three.

Kachuu and Kushina sat in the kitchen, both reading a book. Both of their choices were that of literature that could be found in the romance section. At the ages of 42 and 16 both of them were single and in search for male companionship. Both were goddesses with hourglass figures and Light creamy skin. Both were angelic and had defining features like Kushina's fiery red-hair and passionate violet green eyes. Not to mention her long legs tied to a well shaped ass made her one of the most desired women in Konoha.

Kachuu had long golden blonde hair and a flat stomach along with soft hands and a laugh that would warm your heart. Whether the men were young or old both were pestered and got sick of it. No one that came up to them could hold their attention eye level for more then a few minutes and it annoyed them to know end. Both of them put down their books and sighed.

''Okaa-san…why is it that we're cursed with such luck?'' Kachuu asked as she laid her head on the table and groaned.

''I don't know Kachuu-chan,'' the woman remarked shaking her head. ''I just don't know…I tend to wonder why its so difficult to find a guy.''

''Well I know one thing. I already have a list of what he should be. First of all he has to be handsome…''

''That's important but not everything…he has to have a great personality.'' Kushina spoke up, knowing how children of the latest generation latched onto the most superficial qualities.

''Willingly to take time to get to know us or already knows us.'' Kachuu added.

''Has to be strong and able to protect us if we get over our head.'' Kushina listed off.

'''Has to have a sense of humor and loves pranks.''

''Romantic.'' Both of them sighed as a shirtless Naruto walked into the kitchen.

''I swear I need more absorbent material…my shirt was soaked,'' he grumbled to themselves then noticed the dismayed looks on his mother and sister's face. ''Hey why are you two looking so sad? Someone steal your puppies or something?'' He asked as the two looked up at him and glared. ''Ok…I'll be going now?'' He said as he left the kitchen.

_'When has my Sochi/Onii-san looked so delicious?'_The women thought as their eyes widen at the train of thought. Both of their eyes met and they instantly knew through the bond they had what the other was thinking.

''Okaa-san…I…''

''I know…I…''

''But…it's…wrong…isn't it?''

''Depends on how you look at…Kekki Gekkai Clans have a different rule…especially when a clan is dying out. The genes of a Kekki Gekai Clan tends to negate most of the negative effects of incest during the first few generations.'' _What the hell am I saying? This is my son I'm talking about.''_

_'Stop lying to yourself you know you want Naruto-sama'_

A voice in her head told her.

_'Who are you!'_

_**The manifestation of your younger self…you can't deny that you don't find him attractive. After all he is the spitting image of your late husband and clans do this all the time. Your uncle and aunt for example.**_

_He's my son for Kami's sake…I can't…I couldn't…_

_**You're only human…besides…who else is going to love him? He's never had anyone in his youth to rock him to sleep or tuck him in. He hasn't known a mother's love for most of his life. You weren't there early on because of the coma but you sure can be here for him now.**_

''Okaa-san,'' Kachuu called out to Kushina gaining her attention.

''K-chan…I know this situation is odd, but you are already aware know your brother hasn't experienced much love in his life; he hasn't even bonded that well with his family that is alive. I failed him as his mother and I want to make it up to him, but I'm not sure if I should go through with what I'm thinking. I want to spend some time rediscovering and sorting out my feelings. If you feel that your feelings have gotten stronger then seek me out and we'll discuss what to do from there?'

''Ok…Okaa-san.''

A few weeks had passed and Naruto was still contemplating some thing. ''Your so clumsy I swear,'' Naruto said as he propped up Kachuu's foot on his leg.

''Bite me! We all can't have a healing fac-oow…what the hell Onii-san?" Kachuu cried out.

''What…you did say bite you,'' He answered smartly as he rubbed the place on her leg where he bit her. He then proceeded to massage the knot in her ankle that formed when she twisted it training. Kachuu's body shuddered at the touch of Naruto's fingers as he eased the pain in her leg. She felt her self slowly become aroused and felt flushed…she didn't feel ashamed that she was being turned on by her brother of all people. In fact she didn't seem him as such. She saw him as just another cute guy that was strong but one that actually knew her. She bit her lip to keep the moans in but when Naruto started applying chakra she couldn't help but let out a loud audible one.

Naruto simply brushed it off and continued healing. He couldn't have teased her but he was simply ease away her pain in a pleasant way. If she didn't react he would have been concerned. ''There you go…well I'm going to continue training see you later,'' He said as Kachuu sat there.

That after noon Naruto went into their clan library to read some scrolls.

Kushina was currently on a ladder organizing some of the scrolls. Her mind kept on drifting to what her other self said and she couldn't help but feel distracted. ''Okaa-san,'' She heard and out of habit she stepped back and slipped. She gave out a small shout as she descended and her mind froze. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her bridal style. She felt herself blush as he placed his hand on her forehead.

''Okaa-san…your warm…I think your sick…maybe you should lie down,'' Naruto suggested concerned.

It was quite embarrassing that a kunoichi of her caliber had simply slipped off the ladder like that. Thankfully enough Naruto wasn't bringing too much attention to it. He was such a kind and understanding boy. A boy taking a burden no one his age should have been forced to as he went out and found the remnants of his clan and brought it together after a war tore through the nation ''H-Hai…I have been feeling dizzy…I'll go lay down,'' She said rushing out of the room.

After the first few weeks Naruto hadn't paid it much mind but now he was noticing something was definitely up. His mother and sister were acting strange.

One was that both of them slowly but surely started to wear more revealing clothing. The thing was that neither of them were dating or went out so it left him confused. He threw out what he believed was the most outlandish idea and that was they were trying to seduce him. As the time went on he spent time with the two when he wasn't training, hanging out with friends, or on missions.

''Naruto-kun…could you come here for a second?''

He heard from Kushina's room. He simply walked into her room and saw she was wearing nothing but a robe. It was parted enough at the top that allowed him a generous view of her cleavage as he blushed and looked elsewhere. ''Something you need?'' He asked as Kushina walked up next to him.

''Naruto-kun…you know how a person can get lonely sometimes right?'' She asked as one thought came to his mind.

_Uh-Oh_

''H-Hai,'' He said as he gulped.

''So many things have passed through my mind during these past few days…though that one was one of the more evident ones. I wasn't there for you when you were a child . but I am here now. I want to love you in the way you should have been loved. To kiss away the tears and hug you when your sad…please let 'us' show you how we feel.''

He replayed every word in that sentence and when he heard us sure enough another presence appeared. He turned around to see Kachuu in a matching robe.

The blonde found himself pushed back onto the bed, a surge of chakra from their fingertips to his body causing him to seize up. The Uzumaki women stalked over to him with predator like looks. He could have probably taken either one of them alone but that one sensible part of him told him just to sit back and enjoy it…well in conjunction with the perverted part. Naruto could only watch from where he sat and watch as the two gave him a slow and seductive strip tease. Showing a bit of flesh and then covering it back up. Every few seconds flashing him some leg or cleavage before covering it back up.

Finally, the two voluptuous women stripped off the rest of their clothing and got on their knees as they began to crawl seductively towards Naruto's aching arousal. ''The lionesses are on the hunt Naru-kun! I hope you're ready!'' Kushina purred.

Though said blond couldn't do anything but groan as he was still paralyzed. They were definitely lionesses, their predatory gazes made him shiver, but deep down inside his excitement was steady growing. ''Now remember what I told you K-chan…right now we are showing Naru-kun some love and next time he can return the favor,'' Kushina said purring as she massaged Naruto balls causing him to groan. Both girls started to lick the underside of his sack and made their way to his shaft. They proceeded to kiss up and down from top to bottom. Their tongues circled around the his shaft, long playful licks were purposefully to drive him wild.

Kachuu looked up in amusement as she saw a whimper escape Naruto's lips. Her powerful and confident brother helpless before her gave her an odd sense of pleasure; maybe it was payback for all those times he had beaten her in a spar? Though right now her aching sex sought relief and that took priority over her wounded pride.

Naruto's member twitch as he moaned in pleasure. He sat back as his member was being pleasured by his okaa-san and Imotou. ''If you liked that Naru-kun you'll love this,'' Kushina said as she kissed the tip. She then wrapped her hands around and started to stroke him off until she saw him ejaculate a thin wisp of pre-cum. She then wrapped her soft lips around the tip and sucked up the juices. Bit by bit she would move a bit of it deeper as she played with the meaty appendage with her tongue. Slowly devouring it as he moaned her name endlessly under the assault. Minutes of an agonizing pace had past before the entirety of Naruto was finally in her mouth.

She herself had become quite aroused from the action as she softly caressed his balls with her finger tips. Then she switched things up a bit and slowly started to bob her head up and down while she sucked on his member. She didn't realize how turned on she was until she felt a Fire building up between her legs.

Kachuu also felt her self becoming hot and bothered so instead of waiting she motioned over to her brother and straddled his chest. ''Hey onii-sama if you do a little something for me now I'll do a little something for you later,'' She said huskily as she hoisting her wet entrance above him. She took a breath and exhaled as she sat on his face and clutch her legs to the both sides of his head. She let out a moan she felt his tongue brush against her lips and then a whimper as his tongue worked its way through her folds and explored her hot insides. Kachuu road her brother's face as he continued the cunnilingus. Chewing on her bottom lip she brought her hands to her breasts and began kneading them as she felt an orgasm fast approaching.

Kushina slipped two fingers inside or her snatch, rubbing furiously as she watched her daughter be eaten out by her son. She could feel his balls constriction every time she bobbed down and the tightening of his veins when her tongue brushed a crossed it. She kept on bobbing rapidly until the blonde gave a muffled shout into Kachuu's pussy and came in her mouth. Both son in daughter found their mouth filled with juices and gulped down as much as they could. Kachuu fell back from her orgasm as her head laid near his crotch.

''You go first K-chan. Since you're a virgin you won't last as long and I'm sure the feel of a virgin pussy will help Naru-kun get the first nut out of the way.''

Kachuu just nodded knowing the truth behind her mother's word and rolled off Naruto. She then moved to the head of the bed and laid down beside Naruto.

Finally, whatever they did to him wore off and Naruto found himself able to move again. Getting up Naruto guided himself between Kachuu's leg. He spread her legs apart and gave her pussy a few good more licks before he pointed his cock at her wet and waiting hole.

''It's her first time Naru-kun so be gentle,'' Kushina purred in his ear as he nodded.

Kachuu gritted her teeth as Naruto slowly pushed into her folds stretching her out. She whimpered as she pushed in until the tip came too her barrier. She felt him pull out a bit and thrust back in causing her shout out in pain as the tears began to flow. Some of her juices and blood started to leak out with a sloshing sound onto the bed sheets. She closed her eyes when she felt Naruto's hand wipe her tears away and kiss her lips. Her mind was taken off the pain. She softly thanked him and wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her head up to kiss him briefly before laying down again. She moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in causing her breasts to bounce slightly. He repeated this more about a minute before her frustration started to set in. ''Onii-san Harder!'' she cried out as the sensation of her brother's cock was driving her wild. He was just so damn thick he was stretching her out and she was just able to take all of him in. ''Onii-san! Onii-san! Faster! Harder!"' she cried out as she tightened her legs around him, trying to pull him in deeper.

She got her wish Naruto pulled out and slammed back in causing her to arc her upper back slightly. He continued doing this as he placed his right hand on her hip and used his left to massage her breasts. ''Damn…Imotou-chan…you feel so good,'' Naruto told her as he sped up the rate of his thrusts. Kachuu's virginal pussy felt so good around his cock he felt like he was going to come at any minute.

''Oh Kami! Onii-san…that's it…Faster! Harder!" She screamed as she bucked her hips against the throbbing piece of meat in her. After a few minutes both of them gave out a cry of pleasure as they came. They looked in each other's eye and kissed briefly before Naruto was pulled back and pushed on his back by Kushina.

''My turn Naru-kun,'' She purred as she stroke him off getting him hard again. She then steadied it as she lowered herself down in him. she gasped, it was incredible, she hadn't felt this fulfilled in a long time. She then felt his arms around her torso pull her down for a kiss. The woman moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. Before she knew it the blond pushed his member deeper inside her pussy making the woman gasp slightly and then moan again.

"Damn…so tight…" Naruto said groaned as he bucked into her. Moving his hands up he began caressing her large, pendulous breasts as he caught the nipples between two fingers and gave them a slight pinch. Where Kachuu's snatch was tight Kushina's was hot and wet. Not only that she seemed to have control of her inner muscles as sections of Naruto's cock were being tightened at a time resulting in him cumming instantly and those same sensations keeping him hard as he was helpless under his mother's assault.

"Oh kami…yes Naruto….yes…" the woman moaned in ecstasy at the contact. "Push harder…deeper…" she said through her blond complied as he started pumping harder, the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard in the bedroom accompanied by the moans of the red headed felt her clamp down on him like Naru did not to long ago before they came and knew she was coming into her release.

"I'm…c-cu-cumming…" she gasped as the blond started pushing faster and faster.

"Me too…" He said as well.

''That's it Sochi…fill Okaa-san with your cum,'' She screamed as she let go; the sweet sensation of release coming to the edge. Crying out their lovers name sweet release had found them as their juices intermixed and their bodies gave out.

The Three family members spent many of evening, night, mornings, hell whenever they could together expressing their love through what they call recreational activity. Soon enough though both Kushina and Kachuu started having morning sickness and that could have only meant one thing. A trip to the hospital confirmed it.

Naruto didn't know why Kushina asked him to come to the kitchen and sit down. Both her and Kachuu had mixed looks on their faces. Both had a bit of dread as this wasn't apart of their plan but yet their was quite a bit of happiness as well and quite frankly as Naruto studied their facial expressions he began to get a bit nervous. That was until. ''Naruto...K-chan and I are pregnant,'' She said waiting for him to faint like most men would. He just sat there…for about a minute…he didn't move or blink…then out of nowhere he got the biggest smile and jumped out of the chair. He kissed both of them passionately then ran out of the mansion screaming,'they're having my babies!' at the top of his lungs.

''Huh…well this is certainly going to be a hell of a thing to explain to everyone,'' Kachuu said as Kushina could only face palm and muttered 'crazy as Namikaze men and their need to scream at the top of their lungs.'

00

Chapter End

00

Sorry about the whole mentioning of the future thing. That was apart of my other Naruto x Kushina lemon that I might rewrite to add a bit of dialogue and yes there will be a new one-shot lemon of this pairing in the future. I will also be rewriting the MikotoxNarutoxKushina one but not today.

0


End file.
